


The Darkest Moon: On the Rise

by Ghost_Trickster



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gay Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), The Lake Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Trans Character, WindClan (Warriors), also they can say FUCK now, gay cats too, i only read until dawn of the clans, im gonna try to keep everything semi-coherent to cannon, new generation new starclan bullshit, no skyclan sorry!!, shadowclan isnt fucking evil this time, so nothing from the books after them will be implemented most likley, some characters are going to die, trans cats, warriors just be like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Trickster/pseuds/Ghost_Trickster
Summary: Several generations after the great war between Starclan, The Clans, and the Dark forest, new life is being brought to the Lake territories. Foxkit, Crowkit, and Doekit are triplets from Shadowclan, born after a terrible leaf-bare and a deadly bout of green cough, they are the newest members of Shadowclan, and have a lot to learn about the world. When their leader, Mothstar, is given a prophecy, what will happen when it changes the clans way of life, forever."A title wave of change is coming to the clans, just as the sun and moon rise and set, so do different eras, and we are quickly approaching the moonrise of our current era. Watch, Wait, and Listen, as an old evil arises anew, a Dark lineage will lead us into the dawn of a new era."
Relationships: OC X OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The moon hung heavy in the sky, shining through a heavy downpour raining on a lake and its surrounding area. Deep in the pine forest, a light brown molly sits on a branch, high above her clan. Out of the corner of her eye she sees movement, but isn’t alarmed.

“Duskfeather.” She greets her visitor.

“Mothstar.” He nods, tail swishing irritably. “You should be in your den, not catching a cold in this rain.”

“But you’re here with me, so I wont be catching a cold alone at least.” she playfully jests at him, her tail flicking, inviting him to join her. “ I couldn’t sleep anyway, and that stuffy old den wasn’t helping.” Duskfeather crept onto the branch, settling down next to Mothstar, the rain seeping through the branches above them and dripping onto them both, causing him to shiver, Mothstars thick coat seemingly protecting her from the cold droplets. He sighed,

“Why couldn’t you sleep this time? Star-”

“STARCLAN” she angrily growled, sinking her claws into the branch. “First they don’t contact me at all after I received my lives, and now, all of a sudden, after I just happen to loose my first one, they just happen to have a prophecy for me, its fox dung Duskfeather I swear!”

“To Starclan?”

“Hush!”

“And what was this prophecy, my frizzy tailed friend?” he teased her, making her acutely aware of not only her frizzed tail, but her frizzed everything. She embarrassedly flattened her fur, giving herself a few licks for good measure. 

“Ahem.” she cleared her throat. “Apparently,” she started.

“A titlewave of change is coming to the clans, just as the sun and moon rise and set, so do different eras, and we are quickly approaching the moonrise of our current era. Watch, Wait, and Listen, as an old evil arises anew, a Dark lineage will lead us into the dawn of a new era.”

“What the fuck”

“That's what I said!” Mothstar huffed, “And then I got scolded.”

“Of course.”

“Ug, I don’t know what this has to do with us anyway, prophecies like that are much more Thunderclan's speed.”

“Hah, right.” The two laughed cheekily. Mothstar shook her head, sighing while Duskfeather placed his tail on her shoulder in comfort.

“I’ll tell Sparrowleap about it tomorrow, I promise.” She looked him in the eyes. She looked tired, far more than a young leader like her should. A harsh leaf-bare followed by an epidemic of greencough had ravaged the clan, depleting their medicine supply and whisking away several of the clan into Starclan's ranks, costing Mothstar one of her own 9 lives as well. She looked down from the Pine branch at the collection of bramble thickets making up the various dens in their camp, thinking of all the sleeping cats inside of them. She had to be strong, she had to, for them, and for herself. Whatever this prophecy would bring, they would have to be ready for it.

“Well, most prophecies never end very well.”

“Tell me about it, our clan is not in any condition for this kind of thing.”

“All the more reason for you to go back inside instead of making yourself sick again.”

“Do I have to?”

“Unless you want me to drag you to Sparrowleaps’.”

“Oh Starclan, anything but that, I’m going, I'm going.”

Duskfeather sighed, watching Mothstar drag her soggy ass back to her den, prompting him to shake his own coat free of the stagnant water resting in his coat. His mate was not going to be happy. He stretched and cleaned himself off a bit before bounding down the same way Mothstar had, but heading towards the Warriors den instead, shaking himself a little dryer before heading inside. “I just hope that ‘old evil’ isn’t what I think it is.” he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter One

“Shouldn’t she be awake by now?” a meek voice muttered quietly.

“Doekit, be patient, she’s probably just a heavy sleeper like Crowkit.” Juniperclaw hushed the curious kit. Her tail swished back and forth on the forestry floor, the noise piercing Foxkits ears, annoyingly. She groaned and shifted in their nest, snuggling closer to her mother, the warmth washing over her. Until something heavy landed on her, the weight pushing the breath out of her, and blacking out her surroundings, even when opening her eyes. She struggled frantically, prying herself free, popping out from under her assailant, bushy tailed and wide eyed, hissing in anger, and a little out of bewilderment. 

She caught her breath while she gazed upon her rude awakening, her obnoxiously large brother, Crowkit, snoozing away. She heard her mother and sister laughing and turned to glare at them.

“I could have died! He almost crushed me to death!” she stomped her paw while mewin indignantly. “Mother! Wake him up as punishment!”

Juniperclaw laughed gently at her, but nodded. She gently shook Crowkit with one paw, calmly rousing him. “Up and up little one, the sun is up, as you should be.” Her gaze was filled with warmth and adoration for the three little kits before her. “And if you get up, i'll let you explore the camp.” she added in slyly, piquing the interest of the other two kits before her. Doekit squealed in excitement, charging at her brother, her tiny body not going much as she body slammed him, whining.

“Wake up, wake up! Lets go!” Her white body, with splotches of pale grey and fawn, ramming into him with all the force of a leaf, her fluffy little body dwarfed by his mass of unmoving, black fur. Foxkit stood patiently, watching her sister's futile efforts to rouse Crowkit, knowing that she wouldn’t do much better. Their mother was right about him being a heavy sleeper, he slept like he was dead. At least, until he started snoring in the middle of the night, waking her up. She noticed that at the edge of the nest there was a raised portion of moss, probably to switch out with their nests currently dirty moss; and then she got an idea. 

Watching Doekit and Crowkit carefully, she snuck around to the raised portion to their right, doing her best to creap, and not make any noise. Juniperclaw playfully raised an eyebrow at her daughter's behavior, eyes shifting between the two kits at her feet, and the one climbing the pile of moss next to them, a smile on her face. Foxkit stood wobbly at the top of the pile, sinking her claws in for balance, though it didn’t provide much. She sunk low into her hunting stance, as she had practiced on her mothers tail, and began swishing her tail excitedly as she prepared to pounce. Kneading the moss in excitement, she noticed that her claws were getting stuck in the moss when she tried to pull them out, and sheathed them, wobbling a bit; falling before her strike would be better than getting caught on the moss while striking and fumbling down the pile instead. She focused in on her littermates, eyes growing wider as each second ticked by in anticipation, her butt wiggling and she shifted her back legs, trying to find the perfect angle to push off of, and then; She sprung forwards, yelling a battle cry that sounded more like a battle squeak, launching herself onto her fluff ball of a brother, crashing her full weight down onto him.

This seemed to do the trick in rousing him, as he awoke with a bewildered scream, immediately jumping up and whipping around, grabbing Foxkit, who grabbed him back as the two began to wrestle. Juniperclaw laughed loudly at their silly little playfight, while sheltering Doekit, who had run as soon as Foxkit had started screaming, into her mothers paws, hiding by her chest, in between her front legs, tail tucked, ears flat and eyes wide. Crowkit and Foxkit scrapped for a little bit longer, neither really doing much damage, before one of the Older kits Grabbed Foxkit by the scruff of her neck, causing her to angrily wail in protest. The Light brown tabbies spotts mixing with the dappled light shining through the bramble ceiling above them.

“Thank you Plumkit, they tend to get carried away, as i'm sure you know.” Juniperclaw laughed, tail flicking in thanks. She nodded, voice muffled through Foxkit’s thick fur in her mouth.  
“It’s no problem! It sure would be a shame if they had to miss out on my ceremony today for misbehaving!” She laughed, setting Foxkit down just outside of the nest. 

“Ah, you’re six moons already? Time flies, doesn't it.” Juniperclaw closed her eyes, reminiscing. “I remember when you were just born, your mother was going to name you Leapordkit, but couldn’t get the smell of plums out of her nose!”

“She said it was a sign from Starclan!” Plumkit giggled.

“That she did!” Juniperclaw looked down at her own kits, Doekit, slowly coming out from her hiding spot, Crowkit, smoothing down his ruffled fur, and Foxkit, huffing outside of the nest before jumping back in, her ear twitching in annoyance. 

“Does this mean Plumkit is going to be an apprentice today?” Doekit piped up, her head tilting curiously. All three kits looked back and forth between their mother and their soon-to-be-former denmate with starry eyes. 

“Haha, yes, i’ll be outta here after the ceremony. They’re probably preparing me a nest in the apprentices den right now.” Her words felt light, like a burst of lighting in the air, energising the kits as if her excitement was infectious, her yellow eyes brilliantly light in the dim den. 

“So, when does it start?” Foxkit asked.

“Any moment now, I would imagine.” Juniperclaw answered, Plumkit nodding in agreement. She trotted over to the entrance of the nursery, peeking her head out, then ducking back in. She grinned at them, becoming the kits to join her with her tail.

Foxkit immediately bound over, jumping clean over the edge of the nest and skittering over to Plumkit, Crowkit tumbling over after her, Doe kit lagging behind significantly, being the runt of the litter, and half the size of her siblings, she was so small and cute, though Foxkit never let that get to her much, always hyping her up and making sure she knew that even if she was the smallest of warriors she would be able to fight just as well as the rest of them. 

“That’s way too many cats.” Crowkit said bluntly, hiding between Plumkits legs, while Foxkit strolled right out of the nursery, Doekit right behind her, both looking around in awe, Doekit looking around at the Branches and the hazel branch above them, while Foxkit fixated on the warriors at the other end of camp. Above them all, A large, fluffy cat sat, her light brown fur standing out against the dark green of the pine around her, and the dark brown on her face contrasting against her bright brown eyes, making them appear to almost be glowing. Foxkit was fixated on her, to the point where she jumped when her voice rang out through the clearing. 

“Let all cats old enough to roam the forest undaunted gather for a clan meeting.” Her low, slightly gravelly voice booming commandingly, confidently, across the small clearing beyond the bramble thickets, and through the entirety of camp. The few warriors who we’re not already present came slinking out of the warriors den, their movements sluggish and the haze of sleep clinging to them. Harepaw, the only apprentice, came charging out of her den, the light brown tom zipping over to her mentor excitedly, the large black molly standing stoically while Harepaw zipped around her, talking excitedly, though Foxkit couldn’t make out exactly what she was saying. Juniperclaw came up from behind the group of kits with Plumkits own mother, Hollyspring, Plumkit looked almost identical, but had a much lighter coat than her mother. 

The two queens ushered the kits outside the nursery, causing the three to blink rapidly at the harsh lighting compared to the nursery. As they approached the crowd Plumkit broke off from them, going closer to the front of the crowd, knowing it was her time. Foxkit’s gaze haden’t left their leader, the fluffy molly looking captivating high above the rest of them, the sun shining off her pelt like the sky itself wanted to draw attention to her. Crowkit rolled his eyes at her, giving her a playful shove to bring her back to her senses. He grinned back at her playfully, prompting her to return with her own playful cuffing of his ears, the two chasing each other gleefully until their mother and Hollyspring settled down in a shaded spot next to the elders den, which had a clear view of the clearing and the ceremony. 

Doekit settled down a little closer to the bramble walls that made up the elders den, or what she though was the elders den, until a brilliantly black tom poked his head out, startling her. “Ah, time for the ceremony already? Shoot, and I was almost done reorganising the herbs.” He huffed, settling down right at the entrance to the Medicine cat den. “How have you been doing Doekit, breathing alright? No coughing?” 

“No Sparrowleap.” she said shyly. Her greencough was all gone now, he was just a worrywart, although he would never admit it, his pissy persona would never allow him to.

“Good, you’ll become a fine warrior.”

“Yea,” she mewed softly “a warrior.” Everyone's attention was drawn back to their leader when her voice rang out again. 

“Now I’m sure that the topic of today’s meeting is no secret, as the star of the show is sitting in the middle of the front row,” many of the warriors chuckled, one bumping Plumkit playfully. “And I’m sure Harepaw is desperate to get someone else into the apprentice’s den.”

“It’s so empty!” Harepaws voice rang out, earning her a thump on the back of the head from her mentor, and a laugh from everyone else. Her sheepishly apologetic smile getting her a sigh from Patherstep. 

“Far too empty.” Their leader continued. “It’s high time a new apprentice was appointed, and it’s the perfect time for Plumkit to join it’s ranks. The warriors lit up in a chorus of cheers. There had been no new apprentices since Harepaw, after greencough had taken so many kit’s from them, Plumkit’s ceremony was just as much for her as it was for the whole clan to celebrate the continuance of their clan. She spoke clearly, and with much compassion, the pride in her voice was obvious, as if Plumkit were her own.

“By naming apprentices, we show that Shadowclan will survive, and continue on, no matter what is thrown at us. Plumkit, you are ready to begin your warrior training, and leave your mothers side, out of the nursery. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Plumpaw.” She looked down at each of the warriors, several of them grinning wide and turning towards who they thought was the most obvious candidate for a new mentor, “Lillyheart!” The white tom perked up, his surprise plain on his face. Nevertheless he stepped forwards to stand by Plumpaws' side, smiling at her. “You are young, but proved yourself a capable warrior during leafbare, never coming back from a hunting patrol with an empty mouth. It’s high time you revived an apprentice, you will be Plumpaw’s mentor, please, teach her well.”

“Will all my might.”

“With that said and done, Lillyheart, begin Plumpaw’s training right away!” She turned to leave, everyone below her setting out to as well, before Duskfeather cleared his throat, the dark tom hidden among the shade of the branches behind her. 

“Mothstar.”

“Ah, uh, erm, ahem.” she cleared her throat after stammering. “Sparrowleap, please meet me and Duskfeather in my den.” She meowed curtly, before dashing off the branch and down the tree, giving a few polite nods to the dispersing warriors before vanishing into her den, Duskfeather trailing behind her, rolling his eyes, a scowl on his face, a little too serious for a day like today. Foxkit looked at Crowkit, and he at her, the two wordlessly deciding to go sneak a listen at their meeting.

They began to walk away when Juniperclaw cleared her throat. “Ahem. And, pray tell, where are you two sneaking off too?” she questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

“Uuuuh,” Crowkit sputtered

“We were just, uh,” Foxkit started, “Gonna take a look around!”

“Uh, yea! We only just got out here! We don’t wanna go back to the nursery just yet!” 

“Is that So?” Juniperclaw clearly wasn’t buying it, until Doepaw came up behind them, speaking out.

“We wanted to look around camp so that we know where everything is, just like you told us.” She looked up at her mother, blinking innocently.

“You told us we should know what each of the dens are, right? And where the fresh kill pile is, and the dirt-”

“Ok ok, you three, go ahead, just don’t cause any trouble for anyone. If you get bored and don't want to come back just yet, i'm sure the elders would just love it if you went to visit them.” very subtle, Juniperclaw. Hollyspring laughed a bit with her before they both padded back towards the nursery, leaving the three kits to get into mischief uninhibited.

“Thanks for having our backs Doekit.” Foxkit mewed sheepishly

“You could have told me you wanted to spy before getting mothers attention you know.” Doekit hissed. “I know you were probably going to ask me after but still.”

“If all three of us asked it would look suspicious!” Crowkit protested.

“Would it, would it really?” There was a short silence between them, with Doekit giving the larger two a very harsh, annoyed stare. Crowkit looked down, bashful he forgot about her, while Foxkit really was going to grab her later, but was also planning on pointing out her already checking out the medicine cat den as leverage for their mother to say yes. She looked away awkwardly until Doekit signed and rolled her eyes, beckoning them. “They aren’t going to talk in secret forever.” 

The other two followed her in suit, catching up very easily, all three of them taking time to look around and inspect a little bit of the elders den, and more of the medicine cat’s den, careful to not go inside and get yelled at, making it look like they actually cared about looking around camp. When they got closer to the leader’s den Foxkit shoved Crowkit and Doekit into the brambles, taking them both by surprise.

“Shshshshsh Shut up!! Do you want to get us caught!!” She growled at them quietly. “We aren’t even that far into the brambles, and as long as the two of us,” she looked at Crowkit, “ smush Doekit between us, we should be able to hid here without anyone yelling at us for snooping!!” 

Crowkit and Doekit looked at each other and blinked in surprise, nodding, impressed with Foxkits plan. Crowkit winced as he scooted over a bit to make room for Foxkit to get in besides Doekit, the brambles poking into all their furs. They made their way through the brambles slowly until they got close enough to Mothstar’s den to hear Her, Duskfeather, and Sparrowleap all talking, their words not immediately making sense, but filling each kit with a strange sense of alarm.


End file.
